Anomali
by DarkAoRin
Summary: Hai, di sini Jepang abad 23. Berubah dari negara adidaya menjadi negara yang tingkat keamanannya payah, keluarga kamipun dapat melenggang bebas di sini. Kurasa hal yang normal dari kami hanya sedikit, karena aku juga sedang menyukai seseorang yang... sudahlah. Mau berkenalan? Masuk saja! Resiko tanggung sendiri, ya. Rate M: crime committed by underage, yaoi, profanity. RnR?
1. Penguntit di Malam Hari

**Anomali**

 **A Vocaloid fanfiction by DarkAoRin**

 **Character focused in Taito and Gakupo, the rest are OCs.**

 **This fiction contains boyxboy relationship (Yaoi).**

 **Read at your own risk.**

 **Vocaloid ©Crypton ©Yamaha**

 **I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

 **Satu: Penguntit di Malam Hari**

Di sini Akihabara, Jepang. Tahun 2230 ini entah mengapa tugasku jadi banyak. Bisa dua kali dalam sebulan aku pulang dengan senyum Mama mengembang lebar.

Ah, iya!

Namaku Taito, enam belas tahun. Itu saja. Aku nggak tahu banyak tentang diriku sendiri. Selama ini sih, aku menggunakan Kawada sebagai _myoji_ – nama keluargaku. Kata Mama dan Papa, sih, orangtua asliku meninggal akibat kecelakaan di jalan bebas hambatan pada saat usiaku masih dua tahun. Ketika tiga tahun lalu aku bersikeras ingin tahu yang sebenarnya tentang keluargaku, aku harus mendapat tamparan hingga berdarah dulu dari Papa, hanya demi mendapatkan _myoji_ "Shion" dari beliau. Ya, nama asliku Shion Taito. Bukannya Kawada Taito.

Ehm, ada tiga alasan super rahasia dibalik ini semua.

Satu.

Aku bukan orang baik.

Dua.

Mama dan Papa juga bukan orang baik, tapi mereka menyayangiku.

Tiga.

Aku lemah dan cengeng.

Oh, kalau kalian buka mulut soal yang ketiga, kujamin hari ini hari terakhir kalian melihat dunia. Aku serius. Dan, jangan sempat menengok ke belakang punggung kalian, ya. Aku pasti sudah akan ada di sana.

Nah, kuyakin kalian bisa jaga rahasia. Kulanjutkan kisahku, ya.

Mama, namanya Reika. Usianya tiga puluh. Jika aku disejajarkan di samping beliau, kami akan terlihat seperti kakak beradik. Tubuhnya langsing, memungkinkannya untuk bergerak segesit rubah bila sedang bertugas. Mama cantik, matanya indah berwarna violet jernih. Rambut cokelatnya hampir selalu dikuncir kuda.

Papa, namanya Kousuke. Usianya tiga puluh tiga. Seperti Mama, beliau lebih seperti kakakku. Tubuhnya agak kurus, tinggi tegap dan kuat, memungkinkannya menang di setiap perkelahian bila sedang bertugas. Papa tampan, matanya tajam berwarna cokelat. Beliau sedikit berjenggot, rambutnya pendek hitam legam.

Aku.. ah, aku sih, lemah. Meskipun aku tak sedarah dengan Mama, sepertinya aku mewarisi kelincahannya. Aku cepat 'menghilang'. Tapi sayangnya aku tak sekuat Papa. Ketika masih agak kecil dulu – aku lupa tepatnya saat umur berapa, kalian nggak akan tahu betapa sakitnya tubuhku kena tinju Papa selama seminggu penuh. Papa melatihku agar 'tahan banting', tapi selalu berakhir dengan raungan tangisku dan pembelaan Mama. Kadang aku juga jatuh pingsan. Mama bilang, suatu saat aku pasti bisa berguna meski tanpa perkelahian. Dan, ya, kubuktikan dengan hasil kerjaku tahun lalu yang luar biasa rapi. Itu juga hasil kerja pertama yang membuat Papa memelukku sambil mengatakan kalau aku hebat.

Oh ya, mata kananku tak dapat melihat. Akibat kecelakaan, aku menjadi setengah buta sejak usia lima tahun. Warna mataku ungu gelap, nyaris hitam. Kalau bertugas, aku menggunakan lensa kontak berwarna oranye terang di kedua mataku, lalu menutupinya dengan _goggles,_ yah, sekedar jaga-jaga. Mama dan Papa juga begitu. Tapi hanya bila sedang bertugas, ya. Kami menjalani kehidupan seperti orang biasa, kok. Selain untuk menghindari endusan polisi, kami juga hanya manusia biasa.

Hanya saja… pekerjaan dan mungkin kondisi kejiwaan kami yang tak biasa.

Tentang Mama dan Papa, mereka nggak menikah. Mereka sudah menjadi rekan kerja selama bertahun-tahun, lalu jatuh cinta. Seperti itulah. Kalau harus menikah yang artinya harus memberikan identitas resmi ke pemerintah pusat, kami bisa-bisa ketahuan polisi! Belum lagi biaya pernikahan di Jepang yang mahal luar biasa.

Oke, tadi itu sedikit tentangku dan keluargaku. Sekarang, aku harus cepat kembali ke rumah.

Aku memandang tubuh tak bernyawa di hadapanku. Cewek, umurnya dua puluhan. Aku menyuntiknya dengan cairan gula pekat barusan, karena ternyata dia punya riwayat diabetes akut. Ponselnya juga sudah kuamankan di kantongku untuk kumusnahkan di rumah nantinya. Klien muda kami mengutusku dengan alasan; cewek ini punya banyak selingkuhan. Apapun alasannya, peduli setan. Aku hanya peduli dengan lima ratus ribu yen yang dibayarnya di muka, kok. Ehehe. Yap, tugasku hari ini sudah selesai, tinggal tugas polisi untuk menemukanku. Ha! Coba saja!

Tunggu! Aku mendengar suara—

Seseorang sedang mengabadikan momen ini. Telingaku setajam kelelawar, aku bisa mendengar suara 'klik' halus agak jauh dariku. Aku menggerakan mataku secara kilat ke sebelah kanan, ekor mataku menangkap siluet. Nah, tertangkap kau. Ugh, tapi sebetulnya aku benci kalau harus lari hanya untuk menghapus barang bukti yang dimiliki orang yang nggak ada hubungannya dengan pekerjaanku. Mengotori tangan saja. Tapi apa daya, aku memburu siluet itu seribu langkah.

Detik berikutnya, orang sialan yang ternyata seorang pria ini terpojok. Aku hampir kehilangannya kalau saja aku tak menyayatkan pisauku ke tangannya. Gampang banget, 'kan. Tapi, duh, benar, deh. Mengotori tanganku saja.

"Stop! Stop!" wajahnya sudah pucat ketika aku mendesaknya ke dinding beton sebuah bangunan tinggi. "Jangan ambil kameraku! Ini mahal!"

 _Najis,_ sempat-sempatnya bercanda.

Aku menempel pisauku ke lehernya. Dia mengerang, kubungkam mati-matian. Tubuhnya yang hampir setinggi Papa menyulitkanku. Ini nggak beres. Bagaimana kalau ada orang yang dengar? Polisi bisa-bisa menangkapku dengan tuduhan ganda sehingga Mama dan Papa pasti mencincangku hidup-hidup. Tapi aku salut, mata biru jernih di hadapanku ini masih menatapku lurus meskipun dia tahu sedetik saja aku sudah bisa membunuhnya.

"Hapus fotoku, atau kau sudah tahu _ending_ nya." aku berkata tenang, kuraih kamera di tangannya yang berkeringat dingin. Aku yakin si sialan ini nggak akan kabur, oleh karena itu dengan santai aku mengambil kartu memori dari kamera itu, dan kupatahkan langsung di depan matanya. Dia pasrah, hampir saja menangis.

"Kuharap nggak ada foto pernikahanmu, keluargamu, anakmu atau semacamnya," kataku sarkastis. "Aku sudah tahu identitasmu." kuacungkan dompet yang baru saja kuambil dari saku celananya.

Eh, benar, dia menangis.

"Ambil saja." katanya, luar biasa pasrah. "Jangan habisi aku. Kau salah. Aku belum menikah, kuliahpun belum lulus, dan aku nggak tahu siapa kau, Bocah. Polisi hanya akan menganggapku berhalusinasi jika aku melaporkan kejadian malam ini."

Oh, nggak. Kau bahkan mengataiku 'bocah'. Aku memang masih enam belas, tapi buktinya kau jadi buruanku saat ini. Selamat ting-

Ugh…

Astaga, kepalaku sakit sekali. Berdarah, pula. Maskerku yang berisi alat pengubah suara hampir lepas hingga wajahku hampir terlihat seluruhnya. Untung _goggles-_ ku masih pada tempatnya.

HEI! KE MANA SI BRENGSEK ITU?! KENAPA HANYA ADA KARTU MEMORI KAMERA DAN DOMPETNYA?! ORANGNYA MANA?!

Astaga.

Ya ampun.

Ini buruk.

Aku hanya tinggal menunggu polisi menggebrak rumah kami entah kapan, dan semuanya akan berakhir.

AKU NGGAK MAU PULANG!

TAITO PAYAH! GOBLOK! LEMAH! NGGAK BISA BERKELAHI!

AAARGGGHHH!

* * *

Pulang ke rumah dengan tampang kacau yang tak bisa disembunyikan, Papa jelas menginterogasiku. Bau asap rokok mentolnya yang memenuhi ruangan tak membuatku risih. Lama tinggal dengan Mama dan Papa, ini seperti bau khas mereka.

"Kalau hanya jatuh di jalan, kenapa bisa sebrutal ini?"

"…namanya juga jatuh, Pa. Terpeleset."

Beliau menghela nafas.

"Mama sudah tidur, jadi kau nggak bisa menolak."

Aku bergeser, menaruh obeng yang sudah dibungkus kain tebal ke mulutku, guna meredam teriakan sementara Papa akan menjahit pelipisku yang sobek. Biasanya, soal jahit-menjahit kulit adalah keahlian Mama. Jahitannya serapi dokter spesialis, dan ajaibnya, sakitnya hanya sedikit.

Kalau Papa… Yah, teriakanku yang sekarang membuktikannya.

"Ssst. Lagian, siapa suruh pakai jatuh di jalan."

Pa, anakmu ini baru saja kehilangan buruannya. Pria berambut ungu panjang dan bermata biru jernih, tuh. Oh ya, namanya Kamui. Nama belakangnya aku lupa. Rakuto? Sakugo? Raito? Duh.

Anda saja Papaku sesabar Bunda Teresa, aku pasti sudah akan menceritakan segalanya saat ini, dan Papa pasti akan ganti menghabisi dia dalam satu kedipan mata. Sayangnya Papa sekeras Adolf Hitler.

"Sekali lagi kau hebat, Taito. Ini baru putraku."

Hah, iya, iya. Lama-kelamaan aku bosan juga mendengar pujian seperti itu.

"Ah, ya. Besok giliranmu belanja, 'kan?"

…aku lupa kalau besok sudah awal bulan. Aku ingin mati sekarang saja.

"Besok salju akan turun deras, jadi kau sebaiknya cepat. Kalau kau sakit, 'kan yang merasakan nggak enaknya kau sendiri." Papa memberi tepukan kapas beralkohol terakhir. "Sana, makan lalu tidur."

Tuh, kan, apa kubilang. Orangtua angkatku menyayangiku.

Sekalipun kami adalah keluarga pembunuh bayaran.

"Hm."

Setelah mengucap selamat malam, aku menuju kamarku di lantai atas dengan segudang perasaan was-was yang menghantui.

Besok gimana, ya..?!

* * *

a/n:

Meet Taito again~

Yey. Bikin cerita tentang Taito emang selalu asik sih. :D

Settingnya masih di Jepang, abad 23. Ceritanya, di abad ini, Jepang berubah drastis menjadi salah satu negara dengan tingkat kejahatan yang lumayan tinggi. Daerah _g_ _hetto_ gitulah.

Kali ini, Taito jadi remaja berumur 16 tahun yang masa lalunya nggak enak dan dirawat oleh pasangan nyentrik yang sama-sama berprofesi sebagai pembunuh bayaran. Nah, karna emak-bapaknya gak bener, Taito juga jadi gak bener, deh. Hahaha.

As always, thanks for RnR, minna! See you on the next chapter!

==Rin==


	2. Kelas Kakap

**Anomali**

 **A Vocaloid fanfiction by DarkAoRin**

 **Character focused in Taito and Gakupo, the rest are OCs.**

 **This fiction contains boyxboy relationship (Yaoi).**

 **Read at your own risk.**

 **Vocaloid ©Crypton ©Yamaha**

 **I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

 **Dua: Kelas Kakap**

"Aku berangkat…"

Langkahku gontai meninggalkan rumah. Papa sudah berangkat sejak pagi. Beliau bekerja sebagai pegawai swasta biasa, tentunya hanya sebagai kedok. Atau, mungkin saja sebagai pekerjaan tetap apabila sudah bosan menjadi pembunuh bayaran, hehehe. Mama, ibu rumah tangga. Dan aku, pelajar SMA yang sedang menjalani masa liburan musim dingin.

Aku merapatkan mantel. Di hari-hari biasa seperti ini, aku tentu saja berpakaian sepantasnya. Kubiarkan mata kiri ungu gelapku memandang dunia dengan leluasa sementara _eyepatch_ menutupi mata kananku, serta wajah enam belas tahunku yang polos tanpa masker.

" _Irasshaimase_ , Taito-kun!"

Aku tersenyum bersahabat pada wanita muda penjaga toko di blok kami ini. Namanya Onizuka Ringo. Dia sudah hafal kebiasaan keluarga kami yang selalu belanja bulanan di tokonya. Mama juga dekat dengan Ringo. Sebetulnya kami bisa berbelanja _online_ , sih. Tapi, toko Ringo 'kan dekat!

" _Ohayou_ , Ringo-san," aku menyapa dengan semangat. "Biasa."

Ringo terkekeh. "Silakan, silakan."

Di abad ini, kita hanya tinggal mencari barang di katalog secara sistematis, dan sebuah robot _drone_ akan mengantarnya untuk kita. Tapi, antri tetap saja antri. Hari ini rupanya antrian cukup padat. Anak-anak berlarian kesana kemari. Barusan malah ada yang sempat menubrukku hingga aku sedikit oleng. Sepertinya orang-orang juga tidak akan mau kehabisan persediaan makanan kalau-kalau terjadi badai salju entah kapan.

Di tengah hujan salju yang memang deras – benar kata Papa semalam, aku melahap kue krim cokelatku sesaat setelah keluar toko. Nyam! Ini enak banget. Jarang-jarang aku menikmati hidup seperti ini. Kalau nggak bekerja lalu pulang dengan tangan berlumur darah, ya, disibukkan tugas sekolah.

" _Anoo_! Kau yang di sana,"

Dipanggil, lantas aku menoleh. Sesaat kemudian, aku tersedak.

Kalian tahu kenapa?

Seseorang yang memanggilku, ternyata buruanku yang semalam. Ya, Kamui si Rambut Ungu Mata Biru Yang-Aku-Lupa-Nama-Lengkapnya.

"…ya?" aku bersikap biasa. Mudah buatku untuk bersikap wajar, tapi tetap saja aku kaget.

"Ini, dompetmu terjatuh. Sepertinya akibat keributan kecil di toko tadi, ya?"

"Wah, terima kasih banyak," aku membungkuk sopan seraya menerima dompetku. "Iya, hehehe… untung Anda yang menemukan."

Kamui tersenyum.

Aku benci mengakuinya, tapi dia tampak _sangat ganteng_. Lebih-lebih dari aku. Sialan. Kalau aku sudah sedikit lebih dewasa dan tinggiku bertambah, kuyakin aku akan menjadi pembunuh bayaran paling _cakep_ sedunia.

DUAR! Payung yang kupegang refleks tersentak bersamaan dengan suara petir.

"Akan lebih deras, nih." Kamui menggosokkan kedua tangannya yang tak bersarung. "Sebaiknya aku cari tempat berteduh. Kau juga. Ayo!"

Aku melongo. Kok, orang ini baik sekali, sih.

"Kalau diam begitu, tak lama lagi kau akan pingsan kedinginan di sana," Kamui yang tadinya sudah berbalik badan, mengajakku lagi. "Aku bukan orang jahat, kok."

Dua menit kemudian, aku nggak tahu apa yang ada di otakku hingga aku masuk perangkap buruanku sendiri. Kamui mengajakku berteduh di depan toko yang sedang tutup, dan duduk di bangku panjangnya. Hufh… entahlah, mungkin karena aku sedang tidak bekerja dan Kamui sendiri ternyata orang baik..?

"Satu-satunya alasan kenapa aku mengajakmu kemari adalah agar kau berhati-hati," Kamui menyeruput kopi panas yang dibelinya dari toko Ringo. "Aku sudah jadi korban kemarin malam. Dilihat-lihat, bagaimanapun, kau masih sekolah, 'kan? Jangan berjalan sendirian di tengah hujan salju dan sepi begini."

Oke. Taito, pasang 'Mode Kehidupan Normal'-mu.

"Iya," jawabku pendek. "Oh, ya? Memangnya Anda kenapa kemarin malam?"

Kamui menghela nafas.

"Aku hampir dibunuh. Si pelaku sepertinya baru saja menghabisi seseorang. Aku nggak bisa menahan untuk memotretnya karena kebetulan aku bawa kamera, baru saja pulang kuliah. Dia menyadarinya, mengejarku, lalu mematahkan kartu memori kameraku yang untungnya hanya berisi tugas kuliah. Dompetku juga dirampas, tapi kartu identitasku berhasil kuselamatkan. Aku masih cukup kuat untuk melawan, jadi kutonjok dia sampai rubuh. Yah, aku beruntung masih hidup. Aku jadi malas lapor polisi. Hehe. Nyawa 'kan, cuma satu. Uang bisa dicari."

Aku memasang gelagat ketakutan. "O-orangnya seperti apa?"

"Lebih pendek dan sepertinya lebih muda juga dariku, memakai jaket abu-abu lengkap dengan tudung, _goggles_ , dan masker. Suaranya agak aneh." Kamui menatapku prihatin. "Nah, makanya, kau harus berhati-hati. Aku, sih, sudah dua puluh tiga tahun, jadi sudah lebih bisa menjaga diri. Hehe!"

Sengaja kutundukkan pandangan.

"Wah, maaf, maaf. Oke, kita ngobrol yang ringan-ringan saja, deh. Namamu siapa, kalau aku boleh tahu?"

"…Kawada. Kawada Taito." aku mengadahkan wajahku kembali. "Iya, aku masih SMA. Di Vocalo Gakuen. Anda sendiri?"

"Kamui Gakupo."

Nah! Iya! Gakupo! Tapi, aku sudah nggak berminat membunuhnya, ah.

"Aku baru melanjutkan kuliah, strata dua di Vocalo Daigaku. Jurusan seni." ujarnya lagi tanpa diminta. "Aku baru saja menyewa rumah di blok ini, tuh, di sana."

"Wah, kalau begitu kita bertetangga, Kamui-san," aku berusaha sehangat mungkin. "Rumahku juga di daerah sana, cuma berjarak beberapa rumah."

"Ah, _souka_. Kalau begitu, kita sepertinya akan lebih sering bertemu. Panggil saja Gakupo." dia tertawa lagi. " _Yoroshiku_ , Taito-kun!"

" _Yo_ -" aku tergagap entah kenapa. " _Yoroshiku_ , Gakupo-san."

Sudah agak siang ketika salju mereda dan aku berpisah dari orang itu, mulai tadi kupanggil Gakupo. Dia langsung menuju ke kampusnya, sementara aku pulang ke rumah. Bukan lagi buruanku, sih. Habis, dia ternyata baik. Lagipula bukti yang menunjukkan keberadaanku sudah kumusnahkan. Jadi, ya sudahlah.

Jarak dari toko swalayan Ringo dan blok rumahku sekitar enam ratus meter, delapan menit jalan kaki. Suasana pasca hujan salju deras barusan kosong sekali. Namun aku senang, cuaca dingin yang tenang seperti ini membuatku merasa damai.

"Yo, sendirian?"

Suara lagi-lagi terdengar di belakangku. Seperti suara Daigo, teman sekelasku.

Aku menoleh. "Yah, begitulah."

Bukan.

Bukan Daigo. Ada tiga orang, pemuda yang kelihatannya berandalan. Aku mencengkeram payungku kuat-kuat, ini akan jadi sesuatu yang nggak beres. Mereka pasti mau merampok di jalanan sepi begini!

"Dompet. Kemarikan."

Tuh, 'kan. Mereka menggiringku ke salah satu gang buntu. Kalau saja aku lepas kendali, aku bisa dengan mudah membunuh mereka satu persatu. Aku selalu membawa pisau lipat dibalik kaus kakiku. Tapi, tidak. Aku lebih baik jadi korban di sini.

Aku menyerahkan dompetku, tak peduli. Toh, aku masih punya lebih banyak simpanan uang di rumah.

"Cih, tenang amat." salah satu dari mereka, mengompori. "Kau ini anak orang kaya, ya? Bisa-bisanya nggak panik."

Bodohnya, aku mengendikkan bahu. Kesannya seperti menantang.

Salah satu dari mereka memeriksa isi dompetku, sambil menelitiku dari atas ke bawah. Ia menyeringai, membisiki kedua anteknya.

"Kau ini cewek atau cowok, sih, hm? Kok, polos banget."

Sial, kalau untuk hal seperti ini aku baru takut. Aku tahu sesuatu akan berjalan _sangat salah_ setelah ini.

"Gimana kalau cuma kuambil beberapa yen dari sini, tapi kau harus rela kedinginan." dia tertawa. Aku menelan ludah, jaraknya sudah sangat mepet dengan tubuhku. "Ah, ya, nggak bakal dingin, kok. Kami akan menghangatkanmu."

Ini menjijikkan. Aku hanya bisa memalingkan wajah, hampir menangis ketika tangannya sudah terlanjur meraba celanaku. Bagaimana lagi habisnya?! Kalau aku kabur, kuyakin nggak akan berhasil dan jadinya akan tambah parah. Satu lawan tiga. Tapi, aku nggak mau dilecehkan begini!

Siapapun, kumohon! Lewatlah!

" _Hee_ , jadi ini yang kalian lakukan pasca hujan salju, ya."

Suara wanita yang amat kukenal membuatku bersyukur setengah mati.

"Aku sudah merekam semua kegiatan kalian, lho. Aku tahu siapa kalian. Kalian anak kelas tiga SMA, 'kan? Aku bisa dengan mudah melaporkan ini semua, lho."

Dan, para berandalan ini langsung lari pontang-panting. Ya ampun, sama ibu-ibu saja takut! Dasar!

Aku masih takut, terhuyung-huyung berjalan ke arah wanita tadi. Mama.

"Kenapa kau begitu lama?" Mama mengomel khawatir, tapi tangannya mengelus rambutku. "Kalau saja GPS-mu nggak menyala, Mama nggak tahu-"

"Maaf, Ma. Aku- tadi berteduh di sana… lalu…"

"Ya, ya, oke. Ayo pulang, kau harus istirahat."

Mama lalu kembali mengirim pesan ke seseorang. Aku melirik,

Papa.

* * *

Aku masih dalam syok hingga pukul enam sore.

Maksudku, coba kalian bayangkan. Hampir diperkosa beramai-ramai, itu… uh. Aku nggak sanggup membayangkan bila Mama hanya diam di rumah.

" _Daijoubu_. Mama sudah mendapatkan identitas ketiga orang itu." kata Papa sambil menepuk selimut yang kugunakan untuk membungkus diri di sofa sejak tadi siang. "Yang ingin berbuat macam-macam dengan anakku, harus mati."

"Ya, Taito, semuanya tinggal urusan Papamu sekarang."

Dan, ya, sesaat kemudian Papa pergi begitu saja dalam guyuran salju yang lagi-lagi deras. Aku menyusupkan kepalaku ke lipatan sofa.

Setengah jam. Pintu rumah dibuka, membawa hawa yang luar biasa dingin dengan seorang pria bersamanya.

"Beres. Sekarang tinggal tugas polisi menemukan kita."

Aku menggigit bibir, memandang tubuh Papa yang menjauh ke lantai atas sesaat setelah memberi kecupan kilat pada Mama yang sedang memasak.

Bagi Papa dan Mama, membunuh adalah hal biasa. Harusnya itu juga berlaku padaku, tapi sepertinya belum. Aku masih lemah. Mereka bisa merencanakan suatu pembunuhan dengan sangat rapi dan terencana, sekaligus cepat. Tidak sepertiku yang masih bisa ketahuan, seperti kemarin malam.

Mereka hebat.

"Makan malam siap. Ayo makan, dan jangan dipikirkan lagi," Mama membuka paksa selimutku.

"Mereka bertiga sudah musnah, Taito. Entah apa yang Papa lakukan pada mereka, tapi mereka sudah nggak ada. Mereka mati. Sekarang, ayo, makan!"

* * *

a/n:

Entah ya, Rin geli banget waktu _proof-read_ bagian dialog terakhir.

"Anjir, nyantai bet dah ngomongnya!" * _ngomong dalem hati*_ padahal kan Rin sendiri yang bikin. XD

Yak, selamat datang di dunia penjahat kelas kakap.

As always, thanks for the RnR, minna!

==Rin==


	3. Dilema Besar

**Anomali**

 **A Vocaloid fanfiction by DarkAoRin**

 **Character focused in Taito and Gakupo, the rest are OCs.**

 **This fiction contains boyxboy relationship (Yaoi).**

 **Read at your own risk.**

 **Vocaloid ©Crypton ©Yamaha**

 **I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

 **Tiga: Dilema Besar**

Hari Sabtu. Papa bekerja hanya sampai pukul tiga sore, sisanya biasanya akan dihabiskan dengan menonton film bersama Mama. Entah di rumah atau di luar.

Nah, hari ini, melihat Mama yang mencatok rambut sedikit lebih lama dari biasanya dan Papa yang langsung mandi begitu sampai di rumah, sepertinya mereka berniat keluar malam ini.

"Di kulkas ada sup." Papa bicara padaku, tapi tangannya sibuk menata rambut dengan gel.

Aku tak mengalihkan pandangan dari layar televisi, "Iyaa."

"Sayang, bisa tolong ambilkan parfumku? Di ruang tamu, sebelah telepon." suara Mama berseru dari kamarnya, Papa langsung bergerak sigap.

Aku tersenyum geli melihatnya. Pembunuh bayaran juga manusia, 'kan…

Satu jam lamanya kedua orang ini bersiap untuk acara Kencan Malam Minggu mereka. Seperti hari yang sudah-sudah, aku bagaikan melihat pasangan ideal di komik. Seorang wanita cantik tinggi semampai dengan seorang pria tampan yang gagah.

" _Ja_ _ne_ ~" Mama melambaikan tangannya genit padaku. Aku membalasnya ala kebanci-bancian, Mama terkekeh.

Mama mengingatkanku sesaat sebelum beliau menutup pintu, "Kalau kau mau keluar juga, jangan lupa kunci pintunya, ya."

Aku mengacungkan jempol. "Hati-hati, Ma, Pa."

Pintu ditutup, sekarang aku hanya mendengar suara pembawa berita di televisi yang kebetulan sedang menyiarkan peristiwa pembunuhan kemarin; tiga orang berandalan yang tewas dibunuh secara brutal. Kalau kubilang sih, nggak brutal-brutal _amat_. Si pembawa berita hanya mengatakan 'tewas dengan lebih dari sepuluh tusukan benda tajam yang tersebar di seluruh area tubuh', tapi, yah, bagi orang biasa, tentu saja itu mengerikan. Pembunuhnya tidak diketahui, sama sekali.

Aku mengangkat alis. Lagi-lagi Papa melakukan pekerjaannya dengan rapi seperti seharusnya. Mama sekarang jarang beraksi, dikarenakan Papa yang khawatir. Rasa cinta memang bisa mengubah segalanya, ya. Haah…

Bosan, aku berguling-guling di sofa-sekaligus-kasur-ku yang nyaman. Aku memandang rumah ini. Rumah besar biasa, seperti keluarga pada umumnya. Di saat sendirian seperti ini, aku suka melihat foto orangtuaku yang asli.

Ayahku setampan Papa, dengan rambut dan mata ungu gelap seperti milikku. Ibuku juga secantik Mama, dengan mata berwarna hijau dan rambut pirangnya yang dipotong pendek, pas sekali dengan wajah beliau yang mungil. Dulu sih, aku sangat menyesal kenapa mereka harus meninggal sehingga Mama dan Papa yang harus merawatku dan menjadikanku seperti mereka – seorang pembunuh bayaran. Tapi sekarang, yah, bisa karena biasa. Tak ada gunanya menyesali masa lalu. Hanya bikin sakit hati saja.

Lima belas menit berlalu dan aku baru sadar, kini aku mendapati diriku sedang berjalan mengitari taman sepi di depan blok. Hanya berjalan saja, membuat jejak di gundukan salju. Duh, di saat bosan aku bisa menjadi seseorang yang linglung, ya.

"Taito-kun,"

Wah, suara Gakupo.

" _Konnichiwa_ , Gakupo-san," aku menyapa. "Baru pulang kuliah?"

Gakupo lalu duduk di bangku taman.

"Nggak, aku nggak ada kuliah hari Sabtu. Aku ke sini mau _hunting_ foto saja, kok. Bosan di rumah terus." dia mengeluarkan kameranya. "Salju itu objek yang indah dan tak pernah membosankan untuk diabadikan."

Aku terkekeh, ikut duduk bersamanya. " _Aa, sou, ne_. Betul, betul."

Gakupo pun mengeluarkan kameranya dan langsung beraksi. Tapi betapa baiknya dia, selama sibuk mengambil gambar, dia terus mengajakku bicara.

"Oh, ya, kau suka fotografi juga, nggak? Atau hanya sekedar melihat foto-foto, begitu? Suka?"

"Yaah," aku menjawab kaku. Sebetulnya aku memang suka melihat foto, tapi tak pernah berpikir untuk mengabadikan suatu objek atau momen. "Suka, kok."

"Mau lihat hasil karyaku? Hanya ada di kamera ini, sih. Kalau mau lihat hasil yang sudah dicetak, ada di rumah."

Hei, aku teringat sesuatu.

"Tapi 'kan.. kartu memorinya sudah dirusak oleh orang jahat tempo hari itu?"

Dia tertawa.

"Ya, itu juga hal yang kusyukuri. Aku punya dua kartu, yang satu hanya untuk tugas kuliah, dan satunya lagi, yang di sini nih, isinya penting. Karya-karyaku, momen keluargaku, pernikahan kakakku, seperti itulah."

Percaya tak percaya, perasaan lega mengaliri dadaku.

"Hng, kalau begitu… boleh aku berkunjung?" tanyaku polos. Aku nggak mau dicurigai sebagai pribadi yang tertutup di blok ini, oleh karena itu aku berusaha bersikap seterbuka mungkin. Dan, reaksi Gakupo tepat seperti dugaanku. Dia senang bukan main dan langsung 'menggiring'ku ke rumahnya.

Sekarang, yang kulihat adalah rumah mungil dengan gambar di mana-mana. Aku takjub, seni memang tak lekang waktu. Karya hitam-putih sekalipun bisa menjadi sangat menakjubkan bila diambil dengan teknik yang tepat.

"Karya-karya ini harusnya dijual, lho!" aku takjub, sementara mataku mengagumi foto _sepia_ seorang gadis kecil. "Keren sekali,"

Lagi-lagi Gakupo tertawa. "Yaa, aku memang sudah menjualnya beberapa."

"Pasti Gakupo-san memasang harga sangat mahal untuk setiap foto!"

"Nggak juga. Tergantung ukurannya. Biasanya sih, satu foto berukuran A4 kuberi harga lima ratus yen." ia menghampiriku. "Ini foto keponakanku, tak dijual."

"Ahaha. Wow, cantiknya."

Hei. Ada sebuah foto yang menarik perhatianku dari foto-foto lain. Barisan pohon di sebuah hutan. Tampak misterius, dingin, tapi juga tenang.

"Ini keren." aku mengelus bingkainya. "Aku suka ini."

Gakupo terdiam, tak memberi tanggapan apapun. Suasana jadi sedikit aneh.

"Kau tahu, selera kita sama."

Ujarannya barusan membuatku menoleh ke arahnya. Matanya, sepasang _iris_ biru jernih, menatapku dalam-dalam.

"Jika kau mau, aku masih punya cetakannya di gudang penyimpanan. Kuberi gratis. Anggap saja hadiah salam perkenalan dari teman baru."

Aku kaku di tempat sementara Gakupo bergegas ke gudang.

Apa maksudnya ini? Maksudku, aku memang menjalani kehidupan sebagai manusia biasa, aku punya lumayan banyak teman di sekolah. Tapi, mata Gakupo yang menatapku dalam seperti… entahlah.

"Nih,"

"…"

Taito, bicaralah sesuatu! 'Wah, nggak usah, Gakupo-san!' atau semacamnya!

"Menolak pemberian itu nggak baik, lho. Aku ikhlas, nih."

"… _arigatou_."

Setelah dialog kaku barusan, Mataku teralih ke sebuah piano yang diletakkan di sudut ruangan. Wow, Gakupo bermain piano?

"Kau bisa main juga, nggak?" ia seakan mengerti isi pikiranku.

"Ng? Oh, nggak. Di rumah, kami juga bermain musik. Tapi bukan aku. Papa- maksudku, ayahku kadang memainkan gitar dan ibuku menyanyi," kataku mencerocos. "Aku sih, hanya menonton. Hehehe."

Gakupo tersenyum padaku, menyingsingkan lengan bajunya. Lalu, sekali lagi tanpa diminta, ia berjalan ke arah piano, lalu memainkan sebuah bagian lagu dengan mulus. Aku menghampiri dan ikut duduk di sofa di dekatnya.

"Kakakku suka lagu ini," katanya. "Dia cewek hebat, bisa apa saja. Yang mengajariku main piano itu dia, lho."

Aku mendengarkan dengan seksama. Gakupo masih terus mengobrol denganku, tapi jemarinya lincah menekan tuts piano. Jemari yang kurus dan panjang. Permainan pianonya pun indah. Lagu yang dimainkan Gakupo lembut, berirama menenangkan.

"Hoi, jangan tidur di sini, dong! Hahaha…"

Astaga.

"Kau bengong, tuh. Atau mau kumainkan lagu _beat_?"

Aku kacau sekali, deh.

"Sebaiknya aku pulang sekarang, Gakupo-san." kataku grogi.

" _Hee_ , kenapa buru-buru? Belum malam, lagi."

Wajahku terasa panas.

"…nggak. Aku- orangtuaku sedang pergi dan aku nggak bisa meninggalkan rumah begitu saja. Kata ibuku, nanti akan ada _drone_ yang datang mengantar barang." aku beralasan.

"Wah, oke, oke."

Gakupo mengantarku hingga depan pintu rumahnya,

Tersenyum lagi.

"Sampai jumpa lain waktu, ya."

* * *

Kembali sampai di rumah, aku menyembunyikan kepalaku di bantal. Aku tahu ada yang nggak beres dengan diriku.

Perasaan aneh apa ini?! Kenapa aku begitu senang saat melihat Gakupo tersenyum? Dan kenapa Gakupo suka sekali melihat ke arah mataku? Kenapa dia seperti peduli sekali terhadapku dan sebenarnya sih aku juga suka dipedulikan- HEI- NGGAK! APA-APAAN?!

Ini nggak _benar_. Ini salah. Ini super-duper-salah. Aku bahkan baru dua hari kenal dengannya, dan dia tujuh tahun lebih tua dariku. Ini nggak seharusnya terjadi. Tapi aku merasakannya, jadi bagaimana, dong?

Aduuh, sebaiknya sekolah cepat dimulai dan Kisumi-sensei – wali kelasku – memberiku banyak tugas. Aku harus cari kesibukan lain untuk melupakan apa yang terjadi hari ini, kalau tidak, aku bisa gila sendiri!

Atau, hei, sebuah rencana ekstrim terpikir di otakku. Jika perasaan aneh ini terus berlanjut hingga minggu depan, aku akan melakukannya.

Ya!

Tapi tetap saja, ini salah. Salah. Salaaah!

Ya ampun, Taito…

* * *

a/n:

Update kilat! Hari ini Rin nggak ada kerjaan, so, yeah.

Sampe ke part yang asik~ hahahaha XD

Kukira teman-teman pasti udah tau apa yang akan terjadi di chap selanjutnya, kan? Wkwkwk XD ah, Rin tak sabar mengetik kelanjutannya fufufu :3

As always, thanks for the RnR, minna!

==Rin==


	4. Tersambung

**Anomali**

 **A Vocaloid fanfiction by DarkAoRin**

 **Character focused in Taito and Gakupo, the rest are OCs.**

 **This fiction contains boyxboy relationship (Yaoi).**

 **Read at your own risk.**

 **Vocaloid ©Crypton ©Yamaha**

 **I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

 **Empat: Tersambung**

Seperti yang kubilang, bila sampai seminggu aku nggak bisa menyingkirkan perasaan aneh dari kepalaku, aku akan berkata yang sejujurnya pada Gakupo.

Kalian masih ingat, 'kan? Tentang ini hanya aku dan kalian yang tahu, lho. Yah, sebetulnya aku berhasil. Aku menghindari segala bentuk kontak darinya, karena bodohnya aku, di hari ketiga sejak kenal dengannya, aku memberikan _e-mail_ ku. Iya, aku khilaf. Aku masih belum bisa menahan rasa aneh sejak saat itu, sih. Tapi lama-kelamaan aku memaksakan diri, dan, yah, seminggu ini cukup berhasil. Jadi, aku nggak akan bilang kalau aku…

Suka dia. INGAT, INI HANYA KALIAN YANG TAHU. Kalau esok hari kalian masih ingin hidup, lebih baik jahit mulut kalian mulai sekarang.

Omong-omong, hari ini, Kamis malam, aku harus bekerja. Kali ini klien kaya kami meminta memusnahkan seseorang kurang mampu yang menipunya sekian ratus ribu yen. Dia terlalu malas untuk melapor polisi dan mengurus masalah yang berbelit-belit, dia berpikir uangnya pun takkan kembali. Yang menipunya, 'kan, orang miskin. Jadi dia berpikir untuk memakai jasa kami saja. Haha. Aku suka cara berpikirnya. Dia juga sudah membayar, tujuh ratus ribu yen dan uangnya juga sudah kuterima.

Sayangnya, aku sedang kurang sehat sejak kemarin dan Mama sempat khawatir.

"Aku berangkat," kataku pada Mama, berusaha terdengar baik-baik saja.

Dalam perjalanan, seperti biasa aku melesat untuk menghindari kamera pengintai jalanan. Bertahun-tahun menjadi penjahat seperti ini, aku sampai hafal di mana-mana saja pemerintah kota menaruh kamera pengintai. Hampir setengah jam berlalu, aku sudah sampai di lokasi buruanku dan tak sampai sepuluh menit aku menghabisi nyawanya.

Ups, kali ini agak kotor. Aku memang menghabisi korbanku yang ternyata seorang pria kurus dan jelek ini di sebuah gang sempit seperti biasanya, sih, tapi darahnya muncrat ke lengan bajuku.

Stok. Stok.

Ah, aku mendengar suara langkah bersepatu, tak salah lagi. Lagi-lagi ada orang yang menyaksikan kejadian ini. Peruntunganku akhir-akhir ini kok jelek sekali, sih.

"Ta-"

Aku yang salah dengar, atau memang orang itu – yang sepertinya laki-laki – mengucap 'Ta', seperti bagian nama depanku?! Kukumpulkan kekuatan untuk menoleh, meskipun aku tak siap dan nafasku tersengal akibat demam ringan seperti yang kukatakan sebelumnya. Tubuhku pun sedikit-sedikit gemetar.

Astaga.

Aku nggak mengharapkan ini, sama sekali.

"Kau… pembunuh yang waktu itu, 'kan?" pria yang amat kukenal ini menatapku nanar. "Kenapa… ponselku menunjuk kemari- kau apakan Taito? Kawada Taito?!"

Aku benar-benar tolol, dan harusnya aku tahu bahwa sangatlah beresiko bagi orang dengan pekerjaan sepertiku memberikan _e-mail_ pada orang asing yang baru kukenal tiga hari. Teman-teman sekolahku tak satupun yang kuberi tahu _e-mail_ ku. Hanya Papa dan Mama yang tahu, tentu saja. Aku memang membawa ponsel dengan GPS aktif setiap keluar rumah, tapi aku tak pernah berpikir sampai sejauh ini.

Intinya, pria di hadapanku sekarang, Kamui Gakupo, mengira aku, si pembunuh, mencelakai Kawada Taito akibat GPS ponselnya yang tersambung dengan _e-mail_ si Taito, memberitahu kalau si Taito ada di sini. Padahal, ya, aku-lah si Kawada Taito itu.

Tunggu, bukannya itu namanya menguntit? Jadi, Gakupo menguntitku?

"Mana Taito?" suaranya gemetar ketakutan.

Aku nggak tahu apa yang harus kukatakan hingga akhirnya...

"Aku tak apa-apakan dia." suaraku masih tersamar dengan alat pengubah suara di balik masker yang kupakai. "Dia di sini. Kemarilah."

Aku melempar pisauku yang masih berlumur darah hingga agak jauh dari jangkauan, memancing Gakupo agar mendekat padaku. Benar, Gakupo mendekat.

"…sebenarnya kau ini siapa?" Gakupo gemetar. "Dengar, jangan apa-apakan dia. Kau boleh melukaiku, tapi jangan dia. Kumohon."

 _Goggles_ -ku mulai berembun, suaraku tercekat, dadaku sesak. Perasaan ini lagi.

"Memangnya kenapa?" tanyaku dingin. "Sepenting apa bocah itu buatmu?"

Gakupo bernafas setengah-setengah. "Pokoknya jangan. Jangan."

Aku nggak bisa berkata-kata lagi. Kuharap kalian maklum kalau ceritaku berakhir sebentar lagi, ya. Aku menyerah. Perlahan kubuka masker dengan gemetar.

"Kau lihat pisau yang kulempar tadi, 'kan? Itu, di dekatmu," suaraku perlahan berubah seiring terlepasnya masker, lalu _goggles._ "Ini aku, Taito."

Bisa kulihat Gakupo jatuh terduduk menyaksikanku.

"Pakailah untuk membunuhku," aku berdiri lemas. "Harusnya kukatakan dari awal kita nggak bisa jadi teman, Gakupo-san. Kau sudah melihat semuanya, sudah tahu semuanya. Hidupku jadi nggak berguna lagi." aku berkata tanpa berpikir.

Bahkan, aku baru ingat kalau aku masih menyimpan pisau lipat di kaus kakiku seperti biasa. Ah, segalanya akan jauh lebih mudah.

"Aku suka Gakupo-san," aku menangis mengucapkannya. Malu, sedih sekali, takut, dan benci pada diriku sendiri.

Perasaan buruk bercampur seiring aku meraih pisau lipat di balik kaus kaki kiriku. Aku nggak peduli akan seperti apa reaksi Gakupo, toh, sesaat lagi aku mati. Aku benar-benar minta maaf pada kalian, kisahku akan berakhir di sini.

…atau,

Tidak.

Aku bisa membalik peristiwa, 'kan? Ini jalan hidupku.

"Kalau kau nggak melakukannya, aku yang akan membunuhmu, Gakupo-san."

Melesat secepat _cheetah_ , tahu-tahu Gakupo sudah berada dalam desakanku, persis seperti kejadian malam itu. Malam yang mempertemukanku dengannya.

Dan, jujur deh. Hendak membunuh orang yang disukai itu rasanya… sangat sakit. Tinggal sekali gores saja dan kehidupan Gakupo tamat sampai di sini.

"Nggak apa."

Perkataannya barusan membuatku tersentak.

"Lakukan saja. Aku sudah lega mendengarmu punya perasaan yang sama," suaranya tanpa beban. "Aku akan mati tenang. Aku tahu kau nggak main-main."

Ya Tuhan…

Lidahku kelu. Pisau terlepas dari genggaman, tubuhku gemetar, dan air mataku seperti nggak ada habisnya.

Sakit…

"Kenapa kau menyukaiku?!" teriakku putus asa.

Aku berteriak karena heran, sebab, aku berada di pelukan Gakupo sekarang. Dari yang kurasakan, sepertinya ia mendekapku begitu erat. Rasanya nyaman.

Tapi, hatiku sakit bukan main.

"Aku pembunuh bayaran. Aku penjahat. Kenapa-"

"Sst. Diam." suaranya begitu dalam, aku tambah sesunggukan.

Terharu? Atau inikah yang disebut cinta oleh orang-orang? Tak tahulah. Aku hanya bisa menangis, menangis, menangis. Dadaku sakit, sesak, kepalaku semakin pusing dan pandanganku kabur akibat demam. Wajahku pun pasti _hancur_ sekali.

Kalian nggak akan tahu.

"Karena kau manusia."

Gakupo melepas pelukannya, membawa mata biru jernihnya ke mata ungu gelap milikku. Ya, pantaslah sudah. Gelap, seperti jiwaku.

Detik selanjutnya, tak butuh waktu lama bagi Gakupo untuk membungkamku yang terus menangis. Aku merasakan sesuatu yang lembut menempel di bibirku. Memang, ini harusnya menjijikkan untuk kebanyakan orang, tapi aku malah tenang dibuatnya. Rasanya hangat.

Ciuman pertamaku.

"Karena kau manusia, Taito. Kau punya perasaan." Gakupo berkata setelah melepas ciumannya, helaan nafasnya masuk ke mulutku.

Aku kembali menangis, tak terima. Alasan macam apa itu?! Gakupo naif sekali!

Tidak. Nafasku makin sesak. Tapi kenapa–

Aku lemas.

"… _bertahanlah!_ …"

* * *

Hng, ini tempat apa? Nggak terlihat seperti rumahku.

Kurasakan kain tebal menutupi seluruh tubuhku kecuali wajah. Wow, apakah aku berada di dunia ataukah sudah mati?

Oh, iya! Gakupo!

" _Doumo._ "

Sebuah suara – Gakupo – terdengar samar, kukira telingaku nggak berfungsi sebaik biasanya. Aku masih belum tahu aku berada di mana.

"Kau demam, dan syok." ia berkata lagi. "Kau aman, ini rumahku."

Aku berusaha bicara, mulutku terasa kering dan panas. "Oh, begitu."

Dan, dia tersenyum. Ya Tuhan… Maafkan aku karena aku terlanjur _suka_ padanya. Jantungku berdegup lebih kencang ketika ia mengelus rambutku perlahan.

"Makanan dan minuman hangat, kompres, dan sedikit obat, pasti besok kau sudah sembuh." tangannya tak berhenti bergerak. "Aku tahu kau harus kembali ke rumah hari ini juga. Dan mungkin, sendirian."

Air mataku kembali mengalir. Dia memahamiku.

"Ya," hidungku kembang-kempis, terasa penuh. "Makanya, kenapa kau bisa suka padaku? Atau sebetulnya kau berniat melaporkanku ke polisi nantinya?– "

"Setiap orang itu berbeda. Aku menyukaimu, itu saja." Gakupo menempelkan dahinya ke dahiku, mungkin berusaha menyakinkanku dan mencegahku berpikiran aneh-aneh. "Jarak usia kita jauh, memang. Tapi entah kenapa aku suka padamu. Cinta bisa datang tanpa sebab, 'kan? Atau kau nggak paham apa-apa soal itu?"

Aku meresapi kedekatannya denganku, kupejamkan mata. "…entahlah."

Yang jelas, setelah melihat jam dan GPS ponselku yang masih aktif, yang kupikirkan hanya satu. Aku harus kembali ke rumah, atau…

Gakupo bisa-bisa dalam bahaya.

* * *

a/n:

Rin bikin ini sambil nge- _loop_ lagunya EGOIST yang All Alone With You.

Trus Rin mikir… kok itu lagu sama fic ini kayaknya klop gitu. Taito yang jiwanya 'gelap' dan 'selalu sendiri', ketemu sama Gakupo yang bisa dibilang normal-normal aja.

「誰かを愛することなんて、出来るわけなくて、だけど誰かに愛されたくて。」 – Kutahu aku takkan bisa mencintai seseorang, tapi aku ingin dicintai; yang ini buat Taito.

「You'll never walk alone, あなたと行く。どんな罪も背負ってあげる。」- Kau takkan berjalan sendiri, aku akan berjalan bersamamu. Segala dosapun, akan kutanggung untukmu; yang ini buat Gakupo.

Untuk kesekian kalinya Rin bersyukur jadi pembelajar bahasa Jepang. x"D

Coba, deh, minna, dengerin lagu itu sambil baca chap ini. Di internet banyak terjemahannya juga, kok! FYI: Lagu itu yang jadi _ending song_ -nya anime Psycho-Pass. Anime favorit kedua Rin setelah Kuroshitsuji. :D

As always, Thanks for the RnR, minna! See you on the next chapter!

==Rin==


	5. Sembunyi

**Anomali**

 **A Vocaloid fanfiction by DarkAoRin**

 **Character focused in Taito and Gakupo, the rest are OCs.**

 **This fiction contains boyxboy relationship (Yaoi).**

 **Read at your own risk.**

 **Vocaloid ©Crypton ©Yamaha**

 **I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

 **Lima: Sembunyi**

"Taito!"

Pukul sebelas malam. Tangan Mama sigap menangkapku yang jatuh terhuyung tepat setelah pintu ditutup, baru saja aku pulang. Beliau langsung mengomel.

"Harusnya kau bilang sejak tadi!" Mama mengecek suhu tubuhku dengan punggung tangannya. "Papa bisa menggantikanmu bertugas."

"Ini ditujukan buatku, jadi aku harus kerjakan sendiri," kataku sok tegar.

"Tapi kalau jadinya begini, kau sama saja bunuh diri." Papa angkat bicara.

Selanjutnya, yah, aku hanya diam ketika Mama merawatku. Beliau mengompres, menyuapi, bahkan menemaniku di kamar. Hei, pandangan matanya susah kumengerti, seperti ada yang hendak beliau katakan.

"Mama melihat radar GPS-mu, kau begitu lama di sana," Mama menopang dagu. "Apa yang menahanmu? Kau ketahuan?"

Aku memberi tatapan garang. "Tentu saja nggak!" seruku. "Aku lemas, dan di sana nggak ada kamera pengintai, jadi aku duduk lalu jatuh tertidur."

Mama tersenyum.

"Dengar, Taito," Mama seperti akan bicara serius. "Mama rasa ini saatnya."

Aku berusaha duduk tegak, perlahan. Seluruh tubuhku nyeri.

"Kami menemukanmu saat kami masih remaja. Usia Mama kalau tak salah, enam belas tahun sepertimu saat ini. Mama masih ingat betul ketika itu adalah pembunuhan pertama yang Mama lakukan, Papamu adalah seorang 'senior', dan Mama mencintainya sepenuh hati. Kami sudah menjalani hubungan spesial saat itu. Malam itu Mama baru saja selesai bekerja dan hendak pulang melewati tepi jalan bebas hambatan yang sepi, Mama melihat pemandangan yang mengerikan. Bisa kau tebak? Itu kedua orangtuamu, terhimpit di kursi mobil."

Air mata Mama mengalir.

"Mereka meninggal. Mama penasaran, apakah ada orang lain lagi di mobil itu, dan apa yang Mama temukan adalah bayi mungil yang kebingungan. Itu kau. Bagi Mama, itu mengerikan. Kecelakaan, kehilangan orang yang disayang, amat mengerikan. Oh, kau mau tahu, mengapa Mama memutuskan untuk mengikuti Papa?" Mama menyeka air matanya sebelum melanjutkan, "Orang yang Mama habisi malam itu, adalah orang yang menembak ayah Mama di depan mata Mama setahun sebelum itu. Entah apa masalahnya, tapi tentu saja Mama jadi dendam."

Kali ini, tanganku dan tangan Mama bergenggaman, erat.

"Mama tak tega, lalu membawamu ke markas yang dijaga Papamu. Saat itu pulalah kami memutuskan untuk hidup bersama, merawatmu. Bukan keinginan kami agar kau menjadi penjahat seperti kami, tapi apa daya."

Mama lalu memelukku, erat sekali. Dilihat dari gelagatnya sejak tadi, cerita Mama adalah sungguhan, bukan dikarang untuk mendapat perhatianku. Aku menyeka air matanya. Bagaimanapun, sekarang Mama adalah ibu yang kumiliki. Wanita ini adalah ibuku. Aku menyayanginya.

Setelah beberapa menit cerita Mama selesai, kami melalui keheningan sejenak. Mama menganggap aku sudah bisa ditinggal, jadi beliau meninggalkan kamarku.

Hei, kalau tidak salah… kata-kata Gakupo benar juga.

" _Karena kau manusia. Kau punya perasaan._ "

Andai hati Mama dan Papa sekeras batu waktu itu, mungkin aku sudah ikut menyusul kedua orangtua asliku ke alam baka.

* * *

U-lala! Hari ini aku bangun dengan perasaan enak, tubuhku sudah jauh lebih segar. Kalau orang bilang, inilah keajaiban kasih sayang. Mama dan Papa menjagaku bergantian tadi malam. Ya, aku beruntung punya mereka. Terima kasih, Ma, Pa.

Hari ini Jumat, Papa sudah berangkat ke kantor, menyisakan aku dan Mama di rumah. Hm, aku punya beberapa hal yang akan kusampaikan pada Mama karena kupikir, aku tak bisa bermain kucing-kucingan terus dengannya.

"Ma," aku menghampiri Mama yang sedang menonton drama di televisi. "Aku mau bicara sesuatu, deh. Tetangga baru yang di depan sana, Kamui Gakupo, itu orangnya baik sekali, lho. Saat berbelanja di toko Ringo kemarin, dia mengajakku mengobrol. Pokoknya ramah sekali, deh."

Jika terlalu gugup, aku malah mencerocos. Payah.

"Baguslah." Mama menganggapi. "Kau senang banget, ya, dapat teman baru?"

Jantungku rasanya mau meledak.

Aku hanya terkekeh, berusaha tidak terlalu antusias. "Dia seorang fotografer dan kuliah strata dua jurusan seni. Aku malah diberinya hasil cetakan foto miliknya. Sebagai tanda teman baru, katanya. Bagus, Ma. Foto hutan," lanjutku.

"Lho? Bukannya biasanya dijual?"

"Iya, tapi untukku dia beri gratis. Baik, 'kan?"

Mama tersenyum, " _Hee_. Syukurlah kalau begitu."

"Karena ini hari Jumat, aku boleh main ke rumahnya lagi, enggak, Ma? Tiap Jumat dia libur. Di rumahnya ada piano, dan dia berbaik hati akan mengajariku."

Dan, kalian tahu, berbekal anggukan Mama barusan, kali ini aku hendak berkunjung kembali ke rumah Gakupo! Senang, deh! Hei, jangan meledekku, ya. Dicintai itu rasanya menyenangkan, 'kan?

Sesampai di rumahnya, senyumannya menyambutku. Lagi. Kali ini, aku tak keberatan berdekatan dengan Gakupo. Hanya saja… entahlah. Aku masih malu!

"Gakupo-san," aku sedikit gugup ketika kami bermain _PlayStation_ , ia duduk di belakangku dan kedua lengannya melingkupi tubuhku. "Kau terlalu dekat."

Bukannya menjauh, dia malah berbisik, "Kita ini _pacaran_ , kau harusnya nggak risih." – dilanjutkan kecupannya mendarat di pipi kananku. Huaa! Kalau ini adegan komik, pasti mukaku semerah kepiting rebus.

Sial, dia tertawa.

" _Hai, hai,_ _gomen_. Kau masih enam belas tahun dan harusnya aku nggak melakukan hal yang 'mesum' seperti tadi." Gakupo bergeser.

Em, memangnya orang pacaran harus sebegitunya, ya? Tapi memang sih, aku sering melihatnya di adegan drama dan film Barat. Dan, sebagian besar dari mereka malah melakukan– duh, ayolah, Taito! Berhenti memikirkan hal-hal orang dewasa!

Aku jadi nggak bisa duduk tenang, deh. Kenapa ya?

"Sudah beritahu orangtuamu?" tanyanya sambil tetap menekan _joystick_. Kubalas dengan anggukanku.

Tiba-tiba suara petir terdengar pelan. Sepertinya akan terjadi badai lagi. Fuuh, kalau begitu aku akan menetap di sini, deh, hingga nanti. Aku 'kan sudah izin Mama, jadi bukan masalah.

Dua jam berlalu. Kami masih terus bermain, dan aku mulai kedinginan. Tubuhku gemetar. Aku sudah bilang pada kalian kalau aku lemah, jadi, yaa…

"Kau baru saja sembuh, lho." Gakupo meraih selimut tebal di sisinya, digunakannya untuk menutup tubuhku. "Kalau sangat dingin, sudahi permainannya. Tidur siang saja di sini."

Aku menyusut hidung yang penuh _ingus_. " _Daijoubu_. Sebentar lagi aku selesai."

"Dasar, bocah memang tetap bocah."

Pet! Televisi dimatikan paksa, lalu Gakupo menyergapku tiba-tiba. Aku mengerang pelan, protes.

"Jangan cari sakit," ujarnya tepat di telingaku. Tubuhku yang masih berselimut jadi tambah hangat, dipeluknya aku dari belakang.

"Nnn, iya, aku akan istirahat sekarang."

Menuruti Gakupo, aku merebahkan tubuhku di _reclining sofa_ miliknya, menutup seluruh tubuh dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kaki. Dingiiin! Gakupo ikut berbaring menemaniku, hanya saja tubuhnya berlawanan arah dari arah tidurku. Aku paham, kok. Iya, aku memang belum tujuh belas – patokan usia 'dewasa'. Tapi, ini rasanya aneh. Atau hanya otakku yang mencoba berpikir aneh akibat menonton drama romantis milik Papa tempo hari? Ups, ketahuan, deh.

Entahlah, aku merasa ada sesuatu yang… meradang? Mengganggu? Atau mengganjal? Apapun itu, ini nggak enak. Masalahnya, 'sesuatu' itu kurasakan di area privatku! Hnggg! Aku jadi _grasak-grusuk_ sendiri. Ini gawat. Ini darurat. Ini nggak keren.

Ya iyalah! Masa' harus kukatakan pada Gakupo kalau aku minta tolong akibat kemaluanku terasa aneh?! Gila, memalukan banget. _Mecha hazukashii_!

" _Doushita_?"

Bah, Gakupo menyadari gerak-gerikku. Ini benar-benar _blo'on_. Kalian pernah merasakannya, nggak?

"…" aku benar-benar malu. "Ng-nggak pa-pa."

Gakupo membalik badan, memelukku. "Dingin sekali, ya?"

Bukaaan! Salah! Bukannya kedinginan! Tapi–

Tidak, bersamaan dengan pelukan Gakupo, perasaan aneh itu memuncak. Aku nangis saja, deh.

" _Hee_?! Kenapa? Kenapa?" Gakupo malah jadi panik. "Kau pusing?!"

Aku menahan malu mati-matian. "Bagian… bawahku… rasanya aneh,"

"…'bagian bawah'?"

Aku terpaksa membuka selimut, merapatkan kedua kakiku.

Dan,

Gakupo malah tertawa, keras sekali.

"Kau- astaga-" ia geli sekali. "Ini namanya kau sudah _benar-benar_ pubertas!"

Tentu saja aku tahu apa itu pubertas. Aku sudah bisa menyukai Gakupo, itu namanya juga pubertas. Tapi untuk hal satu ini, _apaan_ sih, ini?! Dari yang kurasakan, sepertinya kemaluanku menegang. Sumpah, selama belajar di sekolah, kami hanya belajar sekilas tentang hubungan intim antara pria dan wanita. Mereka nggak pernah menjelaskan lebih lanjut tentang hal yang sedang kualami ini.

"Nggak ada cara lain selain dikeluarkan."

Aku betul-betul dibuat kaget. Gakupo menyentuhku tepat di area 'aneh' tadi. Kenapa dia jadi _hentai_ begini?!

Aku menangis malu, menahan tangannya. "JA– JANGAN MESUM!"

Dia tertawa lagi.

"Sebetulnya bisa dibilang ini bagian dari pacaran, lho. Aku nggak akan berbuat lebih. Aku janji. Kau masih sedikit terlalu belia untuk hal ini."

Karena dia _pacarku_ dan aku menyayanginya, jadi aku juga percaya padanya.

"Hm," aku pasrah. "Tolong aku."

Kurasa kalian nggak perlu tahu apa yang terjadi saat ini. Tapi baiklah, kudeskripsikan khusus untuk kalian, ya.

Ritme nafasku jadi tak teratur, Gakupo menggerak-gerakkan area privatku yang masih terbungkus kain celana. Dia sesekali mengecup leher, pipi dan bibirku. Aku sendiri nggak mau lihat wajahnya dan apa yang dilakukannya padaku. Suara yang keluar dari mulutku jadi aneh. Ini memalukan, walau harus kuakui terasa enak.

Beberapa menit kemudian, aku seperti ingin pipis, tapi bukan.

"Ada- yang…" kalimatku patah-patah, "…hh.. mau.. keluar,"

Tubuhku mengejang selama beberapa detik, dan celanaku… basah. Aku mengatur nafas. Gakupo menciumku lagi.

"Sekarang jujur padaku, sebetulnya apa yang membuatmu jadi merasakan hal seperti ini secara tiba-tiba, Taito?"

TIDAAAK!

* * *

a/n:

That ending dialogue though… lol, Rin merasa berhasil bikin _ending_ yang gak garing. Ditanya begitu, Taito bakal jawab apa, coba? Wkwkwk

Hanya Rin dan Tuhan yang tahu. :3

Di chap ini, rahasia yang disimpen Reika akhirnya dikasih tau juga ke Taito.

Dan, Taito juga _backstreet_ sama Gakupo.

Pokoknya chap ini banyak sembunyi-sembunyiannya lah. XD

As always, thanks for the RnR, minna! See you on the next chapter!

==Rin==


	6. Abu-abu

**Anomali**

 **A Vocaloid fanfiction by DarkAoRin**

 **Character focused in Taito and Gakupo, the rest are OCs.**

 **This fiction contains boyxboy relationship (Yaoi).**

 **Read at your own risk.**

 **Vocaloid ©Crypton ©Yamaha**

 **I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

 **Enam: Abu-Abu**

Bulan September. Tak terasa, lho. Artinya, hubunganku dengan Gakupo sudah berjalan enam bulan sejak bulan Maret! Yey! Pantas saja tadi pagi ia mengirimiku _chat_ lebih manis dari biasanya, dan aku yang masih berada di sekolah jadi senyum-senyum sendiri. Ia mengetik gabungan bahasa Inggris dan Jepang,

 _Six Month Anniversary Omedetou, Ore no Ouji._

Yang artinya,

 _Selamat Hari Jadi yang ke Enam Bulan, Pangeranku._

Oh, AKU BAHAGIAAAA SEKALI!

"Itu urusanku _._ " – terdengar suara emosi Papa di luar kamar. Tidak, beliau tak sedang bersitegang dengan Mama, tapi dengan seseorang di telepon. "Oh, jadi kau ingin kemari? Heh, silahkan saja, tapi untuk apa? Aku sama sepertimu, kok, menggunakan identitas palsu agar bisa hidup tenang hingga detik ini aku mendapat telepon darimu. Kupikir aku tak pernah berbuat apa-apa padamu, Shou, tapi kenapa – _"_

Sepertinya Papa sedang marah. Shou? Teman beliaukah?

"Baik, kuterima kunjunganmu, Shou."

Suara Papa tak terdengar lagi menandakan berakhirnya obrolan. Aku melihat jam, pukul setengah enam petang dan Mama baru saja pergi berbelanja ke toko Ringo.

"Taito?" Papa muncul di ambang pintu kamarku. "Kau dengar, ya?"

Aku mengendikkan bahu, beliau menajamkan mata. Uh, baiklah.

"Iya! Tentu saja aku dengar, Papa marah-marah tadi." aku berusaha membela diri karena kupikir aku pasti akan kena omel akibat mendengar perbincangan antar orang dewasa. Tapi, Papa malah menutup pintu kamar dan menghampiriku. Raut wajahnya serius sekali.

"Nggak, Papa bukannya mau marah." beliau terkekeh sedikit. "Begini. Nanti akan ada orang yang datang, nah, sementara itu, diamlah di loteng. Papa mohon, sekali ini saja. Hanya jaga-jaga saja bila nantinya orang itu mengobrak-abrik rumah ini. Bisa gawat jika orang itu mengetahui Papa dan Mama merawatmu," suara Papa seperti dalam teror. "Ya? Kita akan baik-baik saja. Ini demi kebaikanmu. Jangan keluar selama itu. Bisa kau janji pada Papa?"

Aku menatap beliau heran. "Shou itu? Memangnya akan ada apa?"

"Ya, namanya Shou. Akan Papa jelaskan nanti. Oke?"

Aku mengiyakan.

Beberapa menit kemudian, sesuai peraturan, kini aku berada di loteng, dengan menaiki tangga tersembunyi di lantai dua. Aku tengkurap, mengintip dari celah ketika suara motor besar yang keren menyambangi rumah, dan seorang pria dengan langkah pasti menekan bel.

Wah, itu Shou? Cakep juga. Uh, kenapa pembunuh bayaran itu keren-keren, ya? Papa 'kan tampan, aku juga tampan. Kalian tahulah maksudku… _ganteng-ganteng tapi pembunuh_ , seperti itu, mungkin. Hahaha.

"Santai, _yo_. Aku datang bukan ingin cari ribut," Shou berkata sambil mengangkat tangannya, membuat gestur menyerah. "Lama tak berjumpa, Kousuke-kun. _Hee_ , kau sukses juga, ya, sebagai pegawai kantoran. Rumahmu lumayan besar. Salut, deh. Di mana Reika?"

"Sedang berbelanja," Papa berkata cepat. "Mengapa kau tiba-tiba menginvasi rumah kami? Seperti hendak cari masalah."

"Aku tak cari masalah. Aku hanya ingin… menyapa teman lama." kata Shou. "Hanya berdua, tanpa anak, semenjak entah berapa tahun lamanya kalian hidup berdua satu atap. Ya, ya. Ahaha.." ia terkikih penuh arti, "..antara Reika yang tak bisa hamil – oh, atau aborsi, atau spermamu yang memang _jelek_."

Aku mengepalkan tangan mendengarnya, begitu pula Papa yang sekarang mendesak Shou ke dinding dengan kasar penuh emosi.

Gigi Papa mengatup, suaranya merendah. "Bukan urusanmu. Pikirlah dengan logikamu yang hanya setengah manusia normal itu, memangnya orang-orang dengan pekerjaan kotor seperti kita bisa merawat anak? Tidak dalam mimpi sekalipun!" emosi Papa meledak, ucapannya kasar sekali.

"Kau hanya iri padaku karena Reika mencintaiku sedangkan kau harus hidup membujang selamanya."

Sekarang, giliran wajah Shou yang memerah.

Papa menyeringai, "Keluarlah, kau tak ada gunanya kemari." Papa melepaskan cengkeramannya dari kerah jaket yang dikenakan Shou. "Kau tetap bodoh seperti biasanya."

Shou membetulkan penampilannya yang sempat berantakan, lalu dengan tatapan yang sulit dimengerti, ia menyeret langkahnya keluar rumah, dan suara motor dinyalakan, lalu menjauh begitu saja. Shou betul-betul pergi, Papa menghela nafas panjang.

Cuma begitu? Hanya 'bertamu' selama tiga menit lebih sekian detik dengan tujuan mau mengejek?! Dih, dasar _manusia enggak jelas_.

"Taito," Papa memanggilku setelah keadaan 'aman', "Sudah beres."

Aku mendorong tangga lipat, lalu turun ke lantai bawah.

Jeglek! Suara pintu dibuka, aku dan Papa melompat kaget. Sejenak kemudian, kami berdua tertawa. Ternyata Mama.

"Apa, sih?" Mama ikut kaget. "Sampai kaget begitu?"

Papa dan aku bertatapan.

"Hanya kaget biasa." Papa santai, lalu berlalu ke ruang tengah. "Haah, aku sedang ingin kare," – beliau gampang sekali mengubah situasi!

"Aku juga," sahutku, membantu membawakan belanjaan Mama ke dapur. Mama hanya tersenyum, tanpa heran lagi dan tanpa pertanyaan lebih lanjut.

"Oke, siap, cowok-cowokku."

* * *

"Pa," aku yang tak dapat menahan penasaran, membuka percakapan dengan Papa di ruang depan sementara Mama bergelut di dapur memasak kare. "Shou itu memangnya tadi ngapain, sih?"

Papa menghela nafas sebelum bicara,

"Dia bukan orang baik," Papa berkata serius.

Aku nyengir mendengarnya, dan beberapa detik kemudian Papa ikut tertawa.

"Bukan, bukan," Papa mengoreksi ucapannya. "Yah, kalau dibilang begitu, sih, Papamu ini juga bukan orang baik, kan? Hahaha…" diacak-acaknya rambutku. "Maksud Papa, dia itu licik. Entahlah, kau nggak akan bisa menebak apa yang dia pikirkan. Dia aneh, Taito."

Aroma kare menyambut, namun aku masih penasaran.

"…apa hubungannya dengan Mama?" tanyaku, sementara mata cokelat Papa menerawang jauh. "Yah, aku tahu ini bukan urusanku, Pa. Tapi.., hng, aku cuma ingin tahu. Setelah mendengar percakapan tadi, aku jadi penasaran."

"Kau dengar?!" Papa nyengir. "Sungguh, kau dengar semuanya?"

Aku menahan senyum, "Kurang lebih," ungkapku jujur, "Aku sudah enam belas, Pa. Aku sedikit paham dengan hal-hal seperti itu."

"Bukan, kau _masih_ enam belas." Papa tertawa, menutup wajahnya dengan tangan kanan. "Kau nggak seharusnya dengar, Nak."

Oke, wajahku panas dan mungkin saja memerah karena malu, mendengar hal-hal 'dewasa'. Uh! Tapi kurasa remaja seusiaku sudah cukup pantas membicarakan hal-hal seperti seks, aborsi, dan sejenisnya dengan orangtua.

Tapi – tuh, kan, Papa lagi-lagi tertawa! Duh, aku pasti dimarahi!

"Yang jelas, Shou datang kemari hanya untuk menghina. Sudah, ya?"

Aku merengut, tidak puas dengan respon Papa.

* * *

Gakupo berkata saat bertemu denganku kemarin,

" _Bulan depan aku akan wisuda. Aku tahu aku nggak bisa mengharapkanmu datang, Taito, tapi kuharap kau bisa luangkan waktu di hari itu._ " – diakhiri dengan kecupannya di dahiku.

Nah, oleh karena itulah hari ini, di sini – di depan pintu rumahnya, aku membawakan sekotak kue untuknya! Karena kuyakin aku memang nggak akan bisa datang pada bulan depan, makanya aku kemari. Sekedar memberi semangat untuk sidang kelulusannya. Sepulang sekolah aku langsung saja mampir ke toko kue untuk membeli _blackforest_ ukuran mungil. Dan sekarang, disinilah aku berada! Hihi.

Aku memencet bel, lalu berjinjit-jinjit tak sabar. Gakupo pasti suka.

"Hai."

Sosoknya dengan cepat membuka pintu, lalu menarikku ke dalam.

Tapi belum juga aku bicara apa-apa, dia sudah melumat bibirku sambil mendesakkan tubuhku ke pintu. Apa-apaan ini?! Dia mau 'bermain' dengan gaya kasar seperti pasangan yang sedang bergairah di film-film dewasa?

"Kau mabuk, ya?!" aku protes, ini nggak benar. Tercium aroma sake dari mulutnya, dan dia bisa berbuat lebih jauh lagi. "Lepaskan, Gakupo-kun! Lepas!"

"Saat marah, kau jadi tambah imut." Gakupo menahan tanganku. " _Suki da_."

"Gakupo-san!"

Aku digendong dan dihempaskan ke kasur! Aaaargghh!

"Hentikan!"

Percuma, duh. Satu persatu kancing kemeja sekolahku dibukanya, bibirku digigitinya… – HEI!

"Sakit!" aku memekik tertahan, bibirku perih. "Kubilang lepas!"

Dia kaget lalu menjauh. Secepat kilat aku membuat barikade, kuambil pisau lipat di kaus kakiku lalu memposisikannya di depan wajahku dengan mata pisau mengarah ke Gakupo. Matanya sayu sekali.

"Menjauhlah. Kau melukaiku, lihat!" aku menyeka darah yang keluar dari bibir. "Kau sendiri yang bilang, nggak akan berbuat aneh-aneh sebelum aku dewasa."

Pacarku ini ternyata memang benar-benar sedang mabuk, buktinya sekarang dia _tepar_ begitu saja di hadapanku.

Ya, bagus sekali, deh.

Sekuat tenagaku, entah bagaimana bisa, aku berhasil menaruh tubuh Gakupo di atas ranjang. Berat banget! Huah, aku ikut berbaring deh, bersamanya. Sejenak kemudian, pet, pet, mata Gakupo mengerjap, berusaha mengumpulkan kesadaran. Lingkaran hitam di bawah matanya tampak nyata.

"Kau butuh istirahat." aku berkata lembut.

Menyadari aku ada di hadapannya, dielusnya pipiku. "Mmnnm," gumamannya terdengar lucu. "Sejak kapan kau masuk kemari _?_ "

Aku menjawab singkat, "Baru saja."

"Eh?!" mata biru Gakupo menatapku kaget. "Bibirmu… kenapa? Apa yang –"

"Tenang," aku tertawa. "Aku nggak _selingkuh_ atau apapun. Ini perbuatanmu, tahu. Kau menggigit bibirku sampai-sampai jadi luka. Kau mabuk." aku mengecupnya.

"Matamu masih merah. Tidurlah, aku akan buatkan makan malam."

"Apakah tak apa?" Gakupo bertanya lemas, bibir kami bergesekan selama ia bicara, aku merasa begitu tersambung dengannya. "Ibumu, ayahmu, apakah…" ia memutus kata-katanya sementara aku tersenyum.

"Tak apa, tak apa. Aku sudah izin pada Mama." kataku menenangkan. "Tidur saja. Aku di sini, kok."

"Sidang esok hari membuatku kacau," ia terdengar seperti akan menangis. "Maaf, Taito. Aku capek…"

Aku, sekali lagi, memberikan senyum tertulusku.

"Kubawakan kue, lho. Kau istirahat dulu, ya?"

Akhirnya Gakupo kembali memejamkan mata, lelap. Tanganku masih setia mengelus wajah Gakupo, aku menghela nafas…

Kuharap segalanya akan baik-baik saja. Kuharap aku nggak harus kucing-kucingan melulu dengan orangtuaku soal ini.

Ugh. Sulit, ya?

* * *

a/n:

Gakupo mau wisuda, dan Taito mulai mikirin hubungannya ke arah yang serius. :D

Seperti biasa, makasih atas RnR nya, minna!

Salam semanis Nutella dari Rin!

==Rin==


End file.
